1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of networking. More specifically, the present invention relates to the regulation of routing devices for a network node, including progressive and distributed regulation of selected network traffic destined for the network node.
2. Background Information
With advances in integrated circuit, microprocessor, networking and communication technologies, increasing numbers of devices, in particular, digital computing devices, are being networked together. Devices are often first coupled to a local area network, such as an Ethernet based office/home network. In turn the local area networks are interconnected together through wide area networks, such as asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) networks, Frame Relays, and the like. Of particular interest is the transmission control protocol/internet protocol (TCP/IP) based global inter-networks, Internet.
As a result of this trend of increased connectivity, increasing numbers of applications that are network dependent are being deployed. Examples of these network dependent applications include but are not limited to, email, net based telephony, world wide web and various types of e-commerce. For these applications, success inherently means high volumes of network traffic for their implementing servers. To ensure continuing success, quality of service through orderly and efficient handling of the large volume of network traffic has become of paramount importance. Various subject matters, such as scalability, distributive deployment and caching of contents as well as regulating network traffic destined for a network mode have become of great interest to the artesian.
The present invention provides for a method and apparatus for regulating network traffic destined for a network node, such as a server, to facilitate ensuring the quality of service provided by the network to the network node and the parties interacting with it, such as a client. More specifically, the present invention provides for a progressive and distributed approach to regulating selected network traffic destined for the network node at those regions of the network where the selected traffic exceeds a desired amount. The present invention may also be used to block selected network traffic destined for a network node, thereby protecting the network node from denial of service attacks.
In accordance with the present invention, an apparatus is equipped to receive network traffic data for network traffic routed through a number of routing devices with one or more degrees of separation from a network node. The routing devices may or may not form a contiguous portion of the network. The network traffic data include at least network traffic data for network traffic destined for the network node which meet a traffic type selection criteria and are routed by the routing devices to the network node. The apparatus is further equipped to progressively regulate and de-regulate network traffic routing by the routing devices based at least in part on the received network traffic data and the degrees of separation of the routing devices from the network node. Regulation extends from routing devices with the lowest degree of separation from the network node to routing devices with the highest degree of separation, following in the reverse direction the routing paths traversed by the packets to reach the network node. In one embodiment, the extension or push back is made one degree of separation at a time. In one embodiment, deregulation follows the reverse path, whereas in another embodiment, deregulation is determined and implemented locally, whenever regulation or the extent of regulation is no longer needed. In one embodiment, regulation is made in accordance with a not-to-exceed profile, and the not-to-exceed limit or limits are divided up as regulation extends away from the network node.